


the portal prodigy

by MavenMorozova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, One Shot, Portals, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Ruby and a group of friends find a way to enter another dimension.
Relationships: Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the portal prodigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold-valiant-just](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bold-valiant-just).



> hello! this was done as a holiday gift years ago for @bold-valiant-just on Tumblr. They created the characters Blythe and Isa Miller, as well as Ace Wilson. I created Kang Jin Seo, and of course, Ruby Tucker belongs to Marissa Meyer.
> 
> enjoy this short and sweet one shot! it focuses mostly on the friendship--not the plot.

It was Ruby, in all her bloodstone-y glory, that in fact found the portal to another world. She was the hailed hero of all explorers and adventurers! She was going to lead Gatlon City into a new age of enlightenment and excitement! She would be immortalized in history books forever! Everyone would know the name of Red Assassin!

Okay, well, not exactly like that. Ruby wasn’t  _ really _ the one who’d found the portal. It was her longtime friend and neighbor, Kang Jin Seo. Jin Seo and Ruby had been partners-in-crime since as long as Ruby could remember, along with their best friend Blythe Miller, before even Ruby had received her prodigious abilities. Jin Seo wasn’t a prodigy herself… until now. Finding another universe was no small thing, after all.

***

Ruby awoke to a bright light being shined in her eyes. She rolled over and groaned. The light, much to Ruby’s dismay, did not go away, only intensifying. Ruby sat up sharply and grabbed senselessly in front of her, her grip tightening around a small metal tube. A flashlight. Of course.

Her eyes adjusting to the darkness, punctured by the flashlight’s glare, Ruby saw two figures. The first was short, the second tall. They were two girls, peering into Ruby’s face as if her life depended on it. The short girl, Ruby realized, was no other than Isa Miller, the kind, incredibly smart young girl that graced the tower of Renegades Headquarters. Which meant that the girl next to her was--

“Blythe!” Ruby squealed, throwing off her covers and running around her bed to hug her friend. Isa cleared her throat loudly. “I’m here, too,” she grumbled, which earned her a bone-crushing squeeze from Ruby. The moment didn’t last long, however.

“What are you all doing here, at the foot of my bed in the dead of night?” Ruby groggily asked, nearly tripping over her discarded Renegades uniform on the floor. She saw the girls exchange glances of excitement, but neither of them moved to speak. Blythe simply put her index finger over her mouth and beckoned to the window. Ruby stared at Blythe as if she was crazy. They were--how many stories up? Then she remembered. Blythe was a zoolinguist.

A large condor swooped down from the seemingly empty sky as her friend let out a soft call. Where had  _ that _ come from? Ruby was sure that the enormous bird was not native to the region surrounding Gatlon City. Yet she wordlessly dressed and climbed onto its back, behind both Blythe and Isa.

Flying, as it turned out, was not quite the wonder Ruby had always imagined it to be. Not on the back of a giant hideous bird that kept flapping its powerful wings and causing Ruby’s stomach to turn, anyway. “This is terrible, isn’t it?” Isa commented to her, seeming to notice her discomfort. “It’s alright. You can admit it. I was terrified the first time,” she confided.

“You’re totally right,” Ruby replied, but her sleep-voice was lost to the wind.

They landed almost farther than Ruby had ever ventured in the city. It was mostly rubble that hadn’t been cleaned up after the Age of Anarchy. So many people had died that it hadn’t been necessary to repair the whole city. There were only a few dilapidated dwellings scattered here and there. Ruby was painfully reminded of the Anarchists’ subterranean home. Now was not a time that she wanted to think about the despicable villains.

As the condor flew away, they neared a vintage silver trailer that had been spruced up with holly and mistletoe for the holidays. Perhaps this was the destination? No. The Miller sisters skipped over it, and the subsequent house, and the “cave” made from broken concrete after that.

“Where are we going?” demanded Ruby, getting impatient. “I’m hungry!”

Blythe let out a huff. “Jin Seo has snacks,” she replied, giving no further explanation.

“Jin Seo? She’s in on this thingy?” Ruby asked, kicking a pebble. Silence. “Hel- _ lo _ !” she said, raising her voice at the girls. Still, no response. Ruby huffed and kicked another pebble.

Finally, they reached a crumbling building and turned the corner. That’s when Ruby saw Jin Seo. Her friend was standing in front of an old car from a previous century, facing away from them. Her arms were raised, her head bowed. A mysterious current rippled through the air above the auto, and Ruby gasped. The space there, where once was simply an extension of the ruined city vista, there was simply...nothing. The  _ nothing _ expanded, until it reached the size of the car below it. Ruby tried to call out to Jin Seo, but found that she was too awed to speak.

Meanwhile, the  _ nothing _ was split in two, and a scene was revealed behind it. A shimmering countryside, and beyond that, a massive castle that likened to ones Ruby had only seen in storybooks, one with tall stone towers and gruesome stone gargoyles. “What...is this?” she whispered, staring into the dark night sky of the otherworld, this one filled with stars not blocked by light pollution like the ones in Gatlon’s sky.

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” Jin Seo finally said, turning around to face them with a triumphant grin on her face. The four friends grasped each others’ hands and Jin Seo led them through the portal.

***

“Here,” said Blythe, thrusting a long black robe at Ruby, who caught it with a bewildered look on her face. “What’s this for?”

“To wear, of course,” quipped Isa, pulling hers over her clothes and picking up a yellow-and-black scarf from the clothing pile that Jin Seo had procured. It would seem that she’d been to this place before. “Quickly, put it on!” Isa giggled. “I know it looks weird.”

“It looks like something a witch from a book would wear. But, like, a uniform.”

“Exactly,” Jin Seo responded.

Ruby pursed her lips in annoyance, deciding not to ask any more questions. None of them were being answered, anyway. “That’s the whole point,” Jin Seo kept saying. “This place is a Christmas surprise. We can mess up fantastically and still just go home right away, with my portals and all.” And to think, her friend had never even shown signs of being a prodigy all these years.

They entered the castle when the day began, blending in with the students. The only thing Ruby knew about this  _ Hogwarts _ was that it was a school for kids with abilities, sorted into four  _ Houses _ based on their personalities. Based on the colors she was wearing, Ruby was apparently a  _ Gryffindor _ .

“So are these people prodigies?” Isa asked, trailing behind the three best friends.

“In a sense,” Jin Seo said in response, leading them through a beautiful corridor and following a group of students into what seemed to be a classroom. “You’ll see.”

It  _ was _ a class. There were classes, and there were teachers, who wore a similar robe to the rest of them. There was magic, the kind Ruby had only seen in fairytales. The Hogwarts students changed pigs into teapots and brewed mixtures to induce invisibility.

“Hmph,” Isa had sniffed in contempt. “The Dread Warden can do that without a dumb ‘potion!’ These so-called  _ wizards _ need all sorts of trinkets to be prodigies! Wands, potions, Dumble-dooby’s little lighty-delumy-thingy--”

“A  _ deluminator _ , Isa,” Blythe had corrected, pulling on her younger sister’s scarf. “And these guys have so many more powers than we do, keep that in mind.”

At that, Jin Seo had given a small, knowing smirk. “Just wait until I take you to the Marvel universe!” she now exclaimed as they returned to the familiar Gatlon City. “They won’t know what to do with you.”

And so life returned to normal, or as normal as it could be for a bunch of prodigies. Ruby knew that Jin Seo had lots of secrets about this  _ Marvel _ , having already revealed some of the superheroes that they apparently had there, too.

Spider-Man.

Ironman.

The Incredible Hulk.

Black Panther.

Captain America.

And together? They were the  _ Avengers _ . Battling villains and saving the world. Like the Renegades. Ruby would do anything to meet them, but she’d have to wait for the next adventure. And Jin Seo’s power? Like hell she’d reveal that. The secret was safe with the Miller sisters--and of course, Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave kudos/comments if u want. stay home and stay safe!


End file.
